


Bat Demon Kagome

by PaperFox19



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Kagome, F/M, Harems, Hentai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Kagome is a bat demon searching for the jewel, she fought with Kikyo and got sealed. The jewel is broken and years later Inuyasha frees her and the two set off hunting jewels and becoming stronger by each conquest.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Sealed Past

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 1 Sealed Past  
  
Kagome was born a powerful bat demon, she was gifted with the blood power modifier. Basically if she tastes an enemies’ blood she can gain a sample of their demon skills or immunity to such attacks. Being a bat demon Kagome is nocturnal, no she does not burst into flames if she comes in contact with sun; it just makes her sleepy and direct sunlight hurts her eyes. Kagome was a smart girl and over time she began finding ways to increase her power. She had a coffin made with unique properties.  
  
The Demon Coffin – It could change its size at Kagome’s will allowing it to grow up with her. The coffin could create a powerful barrier rivaling the greatest barrier casters even among the bat clan. When Kagome traveled the coffin shrinks to the size of a pendent and rests as a necklace just above her breasts.  
  
Kagome did battle with Yura of the Hair, by taking her blood her hair became stronger than steel yet soft as silk. Kagome learned to create a cloak by removing a single strand of hair from her head, she called it the Midnight Kimono. It is a simple black kimono yet as it looks soft it’s stronger than most armor.  
  
In truth Kagome had become very powerful indeed. She could even give Sesshoumaru a run for his money in the who is the strongest department.  
  
Through her studies and travels Kagome learned of the Shikon Jewel, and it’s protector Kikyo. Now Kagome appeared to be a 17 year old woman but as a demon she’s led a long life and has had reasons for searching and gaining powers. Her reasons being her own, and a mystery even to those closest to her.  
  
Kagome went to find Kikyo and take the jewel.  
  
-x-  
  
Kikyo had spent the day fighting off demons who sought the jewel for evil purposes. Kikyo was beginning to think protecting the jewel would be a lost cause; so many demons would corrupt it just by touching it. It was late when she returned home and the sun had already begun to set.  
  
Before Kikyo made it back to the village, a bat demon crossed her path. “Who goes there?”  
  
“I am Kagome, if you don’t mind I’d like to have that little jewel of yours.” Kagome said with a smile.  
  
“Why do you seek the jewel?” Kikyo spoke taking hold of her bow and pulling an arrow from the quiver.  
  
“That’s really none of your business. My reasons need not be known, now give me the jewel.” Kagome said nicely but the threat was evident.  
  
“I see you are nothing but a vile demon.” Kikyo aimed her arrow at Kagome and fired. The arrow become covered in holy energy.  
  
Kagome did not dodge or even flinch, instead her coffin pendent glowed and a powerful barrier formed around Kagome. The arrow struck the barrier and sparks flew as the two powers clashed. Kikyo was stunned that the demon could resist her power.  
  
The barrier began to crack under the force of Kikyo’s arrow, Kagome’s eyes turned gold and she focused her demonic aura on Kikyo’s arrow itself. The arrow broke and with no medium the holy energy washed over Kagome’s barrier leaving her unharmed.  
  
Kikyo was frozen in shock as her arrow had been destroyed, no demon had accomplished such a thing. She rushed forward. ‘I’ll have to blast her at point blank range it’s the only way.’ Kikyo released her spiritual energy and was able to break Kagome’s barrier but Kagome didn’t let her get far enough to strike her.  
  
Kagome’s wing struck out and slashed Kikyo’s cheek and knocked the woman back with the other wing. Kikyo clutched her aching ribs. Kikyo watched as Kagome brought the wing that had cut her to her lips, Kagome licked Kikyo’s blood off her wing. Kagome’s eyes glowed as new found power coursed threw her. Kagome could now see the sacred jewel.  
  
“So the jewel is on your person, you keep it close to your chest.” Kikyo brought her hand up to cover the spot where the jewel was not that it helped.  
  
“How can you see the jewel?” Kikyo gasped.  
  
“From your blood, by tasting the blood of my enemies I can gain unique abilities from them, it’s even possible to amplify some of my own.” Kagome aimed her palm at Kikyo, her eyes flashed gold and released a powerful blast of force at Kikyo. Kikyo was thrown back into a tree and had the wind knocked out of her.  
  
Kagome descended upon her slowly planning to take the jewel. Kikyo summoned the last of her strength to create a barrier, when Kagome touched it the barrier crackled sending sparks of holy power out. Kagome was not impressed and at best the energy just made her skin tingle.  
  
The bat girl was about to rip through the barrier when a young voice made her stop. “Sister!” A young girl came running and came to Kikyo’s side.  
  
“Kaede what are you doing get out of here?” Kikyo said, fearing the bat demon would strike Kaede down.  
  
“No please don’t kill my sister please miss demon.” Kaede pleaded but Kikyo didn’t expect Kagome to listen. ‘She’s just another demon and will kill us both to get the jewel.’  
  
Kagome pulled back surprisingly. “Your little sister huh…? Alright I will take my leave for now but I will return on the next sunset. I suggest the next time we meet you hand over the jewel willingly and spare your sister the pain of losing you.” Kagome said and took off into the night sky.  
  
Kikyo was full of rage, and in her rage she blindly struck Kaede calling her a fool for stepping into the fight. Kikyo gathered her strength and got some special seals.  
  
“Please Sister, just give her the jewel.” Kaede pleaded not wanting Kikyo to die.  
  
“Be silent Kaede I will deal with her tonight.” Kikyo walked away following Kagome’s aura.  
  
The sun had risen and Kagome had settled down for the night(Morning) . Kikyo found Kagome asleep in her coffin, not risking another battle Kikyo drew out a set of beads and some sutras. She bound the coffin with the beads and covered it with sutras. “SEAL!” Kikyo cast and sealed Kagome within her own coffin. “You will never have the jewel.” Kikyo said and returned home.  
  
-x- Time Flow –x-  
  
Time flowed and with Kagome sealed, Kikyo continued to protect the jewel. Kikyo met a man and fell in love with him, she let her guard down and that was all a demon crow needed. The crow killed Kikyo’s beloved and turned him into a meat puppet.  
  
The crow managed to mortally wound Kikyo and devour the jewel. It turned into a vast monster and Kikyo realized she should have given the jewel to Kagome when she had the chance, Kagome at least had honor and respect for human life. Kikyo made one last act, she fired an arrow witch struck the demon and the jewel. The demon turned to ash but the jewel was not sparred it cracked and shattered scattering pieces across the land.  
  
Kikyo’s last act set forth the path for many demons seeking power. There was one problem though, while some demons could sense the jewel many could not, only those who gained a jewel shard gained the power to find the others. Time passed and those who attained jewel shards began to set up territories and followers to ever increase their power. Inuyasha wanted to find a jewel shard and increase his strength, however the half demon couldn’t sense them. Inuyasha asked Myoga and learned of the bat demon Kagome.  
  
To be continued


	2. Setting Her Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Setting Her Free  
  
Inuyasha found Kikyo’s village easily thanks to Myoga’s directions. “Half Demon!!” The villagers screamed and Inuyasha twitched in anger. Women and children hid in their huts while the men grabbed anything they could use as a weapon and came out to face Inuyasha.  
  
“Listen up I’ve got no problem killing you all, but I’m only here for some information. Bring me Kaede!!” Inuyasha shouted. The men tensed up.  
  
“Enough I am here Inuyasha.” An older woman stepped out from the crowd.  
  
“So you know who I am.” Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
“Indeed I know of you. Why are you here?” Kaede asked.  
  
“I am here for Kagome!” Inuyasha snapped.  
  
“How do you know of her, it matters not she is not here!” Kaede shouted.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. “I doubt that Myoga knew where your sister sealed her away. I went there to find out she was gone, but you know what’s funny I caught a scent there your scent. So where is she?”  
  
“What do ye need of Kagome? She is dangerous and should remain sealed.” Kaede said.  
  
“So she is here!” Inuyasha rushed forward and grabbed Kaede. “Take me to her or this village is dog chow!”  
  
“Fine but I warn ye Inuyasha Kagome is not one to be taken lightly.” Kaede took Inuyasha to an old hut. The doors opened up and Inuyasha saw the coffin covered in seals.  
  
“So this it it huh?” Inuyasha dropped Kaede and moved toward the coffin. At first Kaede believed Inuyasha would be repelled by her sisters charms but they didn’t affect Inuyasha.  
  
‘It must be because of his human blood.’ Kaeda thought as Inuyasha began removing the seals. “Stop Inuyasha, in terms of power Kagome could rival even your elder brother do not be hasty.” All the seals were removed and a dark pulse ripped the beads apart. The coffin door snapped open and Kagome appeared her eyes glowing red her demonic aura filling the room. The dark aura spilled out and darkened the skies.  
  
For a few minutes Inuyasha felt true fear in his life, such overwhelming power. Kagome blinked and the red eyes were gone and the demon aura vanished. Kagome yawned and stretched a bit. “Man what a pain those sutras were a pain in the ass.” Kagome looked to see Inuyasha and Kaede. She recognized Kaeda but she knew time had passed, as for Inuyasha she knew he was a half demon.  
  
“Your Kaede right, tell me how long have I been sealed?”  
  
“It’s been 50 years since my sister sealed ye.” Kaede said.  
  
“50 years…” Kagome had a concerned look on her face. ‘I wonder if everyone is ok. I’ll have to worry about that later.’ Kagome could sense something was wrong with the world, she sensed jewels more than one, they were small but equally powerful. “The jewel has been shattered.” Kagome sensed it and the two were shocked.  
  
“Yes my sister shattered the jewel 25 years ago.” Kaede said.  
  
Inuyasha twitched in anger as he’d been ignored this whole time. “Hey listen I’m the one who freed you. I am Inuyasha and I freed you for one purpose; to help me find the jewel shards and make me stronger.”  
  
Kagome smirked. “Oh…” In a flash Kagome slammed Inuyasha against the wall and pinned him against it with her wings. “I’ve been gone for 50 years but it seems many young demons have lost their ability to show respect.”  
  
“Listen here puppy, it seems you need my help cause I can sense the jewel shards and you cannot. I can find the shards on my own but you see I’m vulnerable during the day so I’ll tell you what Inuyasha we form a team. We collect the jewel shards together and split them fifty-fifty.” Kagome said. ‘I can still do what I need to do with only half the jewel.’  
  
“You protect me during the day while I sleep and I’ll help you at night. Fair deal?” Kagome asked with a smile.  
  
“Yeah sounds good.” Inuyasha said. ‘It works for me having someone this strong on my side I’m sure to get some jewel shards and once I’m strong enough I can find the rest on my own.’  
  
“Oh and just an insurance policy.” Kagome bit Inuyasha’s neck and the silver haired boy gasped in surprise. Kagome drank Inuyasha’s blood, with each suck on his neck Inuyasha felt pleasure coursing through his veins.  
  
Inuyasha felt his manhood harden from the pleasure and he soon found his release. He came into his fundoshi and went limp in Kagome’s grasp. Kagome licked the wound clean and released Inuyasha retracting her wings back into her body. “You bitch, what did you do to me!?” Inuyasha snapped more out of embarrassment than anger. Inuyasha went to slash Kagome but Kagome’s eyes glowed.  
  
The half demon found himself on his hands and knees bowing his head before Kagome. “I…can’t…control…my body!”  
  
“It’s my Blood Control, just an insurance policy to make sure you be a good boy. Don’t worry I will free you once we get the jewel shards.”  
  
Kagome went back into her coffin. “Inuyasha be sure to carry me while I’m in my coffin.”  
  
“Fine fine.” Inuyasha said and Kagome let him up.  
  
“Kagome, my sister she was wrong to seal you. Her actions have plunged the land into chaos. Please collect the jewel shards and bring peace to the land.” Kaede spoke.  
  
The lid on the coffin closed. “My reasons for wanting the jewel are my own. Fixing Kikyo’s mistake is not a part of my goals.” Kagome said before all went quiet. Inuyasha went over to the coffin and lifted it up. A strap appeared and went over Inuyasha’s chest allowing him to carry the coffin on his back.  
  
“Thanks for the help old woman.” Inuyasha said and left the hut. The skies cleared up and Inuyasha walked off taking Kagome with him.  
  
To be continued…


	3. The First Jewel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

  
Chap 3 The first jewel  
  
Somewhere deep in the forest a powerful insect demon had found a jewel shard. Using it's power it evolved into a queen class demon. It began a mass production of demon soldiers, they had no minds or wills of their own but they were difficult to kill, the queen was connected to them and could feel their pain, but since she made so many soldiers her connection to each one was very low so the backlash of pain wasn't much.  
  
The queen sat in her territory making more and more winged soldiers for her goal. With her army she would gather all the jewels. "Go my children find me sacred jewel shards and kill anyone in your way!" The insect cried and her soldiers took off into the light.  
  
Each of her soldiers looked like a giant hornet with two stingers and big purple wings. They had blades on all of their arms and powerful pincers.  
  
The soldiers flew off in all directions.  
  
-x-  
  
Inuyasha laid Kagome down in a clearing. "Hey woman can you hear me? Hey!"  
  
When he got no answer Inuyasha grumbled. "I can hear you just find Inuyasha, and you should learn some respect my name is Kagome."  
  
"Fine Kagome, how are we gonna decide on how to split up the jewels I mean the first jewel shard will be found eventually right?" Inuyasha said. "Since I'm carrying you about and doing most of the work I should get the first jewel."  
  
"Really, well we can see about that later." Kagome said from within her coffin. "However you're not doing all the work, you can't even find the jewels without my help."  
  
Inuyasha tensed at that.  
  
"By the way Inuyasha, why do you seek the jewel?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious I'm a hanyo after all." Inuyasha said. "I need power to stand above the other demons who think I'm a disgrace and want me dead."  
  
"But your already strong aren't you…" Inuyasha turned to look at the coffin. "I can taste it in your blood, you are strong so why do you seek even more power."  
  
"Do I need a reason?" He asked and Kagome giggled.  
  
"I suppose not." She said.  
  
The conversation didn't last long as Inuyasha picked up the sound of buzzing. "I think we got trouble." Inuyasha said and no sooner had he said that did three soldier drones fly at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha flexed his claws and went to attack the giant hornets. "Inuyasha wait those demons are dangerous don't rush into…"  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha slashed the bugs up with a smirk. "See I got this!"  
  
Suddenly the pieces of the bugs sprang up and attacked Inuyasha, their stingers plunged into his body as did their fangs. Inuyasha cried out in pain as he collapsed unable to move.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"You idiot I tried to warn you, bug demons don't die easily you have to destroy them completely, they are designed to attack what attacked them immediately."  
  
"Damn it I can't move!" Inuyasha cursed and hissed as the stingers sank into his body. "Ahh!"  
  
"Oh don't be such a baby, if you struggle your only gonna make things worse." Kagome said and she used her power. Inuyasha's blood forced the stingers out.  
  
"I still can't move!"  
  
"Just be grateful, if those stingers got buried in your body they would have released a poison that would have melted your bones."  
  
Inuyasha gulped.  
  
"I'll be able to drain the venom from the fangs and you'll be able to move again once the sun sets." Kagome said, Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. "So I am defenseless." He looked around feeling vulnerable.  
  
"No you have me." Suddenly a barrier appeared around them. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
-x-  
  
"Someone dared hurt my precious children, a half demon no less, I'll send a swarm so powerful he will be devoured!" The queen shouted and began to produce soldier eggs.  
  
-x-  
  
When the sun set Kagome came out of her coffin. "Alright I need to take you clothes off to get access to the fangs." Inuyasha blushed at that but he didn't really have a choice he was completely at Kagome's mercy.  
  
Inuyasha's robes were undone and even his fundoshi was removed, Kagome blinked in surprise. Inuyasha's crotch had a thick nest of silver hair and his balls were furry, his cock was hidden in a sheath only the tip was exposed and it was definitely human. Inuyasha blushed as he was completely bare in front of a girl.  
  
Kagome proceeded to remove the fangs from Inuyasha's body. When each fang was removed Kagome kissed the spot and began sucking on it draining the poison from Inuyasha's body. Had a normal human done this they would have died, but Kagome's demon powers nullified the poison. The experience was quite pleasurable as Kagome sucked on various spots on his body. Inuyasha blushed as his cock came out of his sheath, his cock was at least 5 inches long.  
  
Inuyasha gasped as his cock pulsed in the air. "Aww how sweet." Kagome said, and began caressing Inuyasha's hard flesh. "Ahh no I uhh!" Inuyasha moaned, being a hanyo Inuyasha's body was unique as Kagome was about to see. Inuyasha's knot slipped out of his sheath. Kagome gasped in surprise, she had heard Inu demons formed a knot when they got extra excited, but she had never actually seen it.  
  
With Inuyasha's knot his cock reached 7 inches. Kagome giggled and she began massaging his knot as she pumped the boy's length. Inuyasha's body twitched under Kagome's grasp, despite draining the poison it would take some time before Inuyasha could move.  
  
Pleasure coursed through Inuyasha's body, it was so rare for anyone to touch him and it felt so good he couldn't hold himself back. Inuyasha came his cum shooting all over his chest and abs. Inuyasha panted as he came down from his high. "Oh look a treat." Kagome said, and Inuyasha gasped as he felt her tongue run over his abs; lapping up all of his cum.  
  
Inuyasha blushed as Kagome cleaned him of all his seed.  
  
Once he was clean Kagome covered him with his clothes. When Inuyasha was finally able to move he put on his fundoshi and head his face with his bangs. "Are you trying to make fun of me?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Not at all, I find you interesting." Kagome said honestly, Inuyasha's ears twitched and he blushed. Inuyasha got dressed and stood up.  
  
"Alright I want some payback on those bug bastards." Inuyasha said, and Kagome sensed something dangerous coming.  
  
"You may get your chance, the queen of those soldiers may have a jewel shard, and no doubt she's pissed her children got killed." Kagome said, and Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard a massive buzzing sound.  
  
They turned towards the noise and saw a massive cloud coming towards them. "What the hell there has to be thousands of them?"  
  
"7000 to be exact." Kagome said, her eyes glowing gold. "Inuyasha I'll handle the drones, you go after the queen."  
  
"What you're going to fight them all on your own? Wait how am I supposed to find the queen?" Inuyasha asked, and Kagome smirked and her wings materialized.  
  
"Trust me." She said, and she flew up to the sky facing the cloud of soldiers. "I haven't had a fight in a long time so forgive me if I don't hold back!" Kagome's eyes glowed and she began to move her hands at super fast speeds and she began destroying the soldiers completely, their bodies being blown to bits.  
  
"Whoa!" Inuyasha said in surprise. Inuyasha's ear twitched as he heard a faint scream in the distance.  
  
Having so many of her children being killed the backlash of pain was to immense. "That bitch kill her kill her now!" the Queen screamed.  
  
Inuyasha raced towards the sound of the screams with a smirk. 'I can do this!'  
  
The queen was too distracted and sent her entire army after Kagome only to have them die by her hands. Kagome had killed 5000 already and she hadn't moved an inch from her spot. Her screams grew louder. "I found you!" Inuyasha shouted breaking into her hive. The queen barely had time to gasp as Inuyasha used his claws to cut off her head; he wouldn't make the same mistake twice, he spun and tore her body in half. When he did so a shard of the jewel came flying out of her body.  
  
Inuyasha saw it twinkle and he picked it up. When the queen died the soldiers died with her from their link. Kagome sighed. 'Good work Inuyasha.' Kagome said and went to the ground.  
  
The dog boy came back holding the jewel. He saw Kagome resting against her coffin. He offered the jewel to her. "Here you did the most work this time, but I'll get the next jewel."  
  
"No you can have it." Kagome said and she pushed the jewel shard into Inuyasha's wrist and the dog boy felt incredible power course through him. "I'll take this as payment." She pulled Inuyasha down and the two kissed.  
  
To be continued


End file.
